


迷弟的心思你别猜 14

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	迷弟的心思你别猜 14

拉莫斯由着手机响了好久自动挂断，开着电脑打游戏玩得不亦乐乎，马塞洛从床上探出头来，“你就不能给他拉黑了？你不烦我都烦。”

拉莫斯纹丝不动，“他也配进我黑名单？他爱咋折腾咋折腾，我懒得搭理他。”

“喔！”昨晚一回来就趴被窝里哭大半宿的人也不知道是谁，马塞洛腹诽着，不敢说出来。

话音刚落，铃声又响了，刚洗完澡出来的瓦拉内伸手给他按了，“皮克先生，Sese在打游戏，我们要休息了，别打过来了。”

那头静了两秒，拉莫斯手上的动作顿了顿，竖起耳朵听着，皮克却只是淡淡地道了歉，接着挂掉了电话。

拉莫斯瘪瘪嘴，一时没了心情，都没搭理室友们的调侃，爬进被窝睡了。

法布雷加斯第一万次被皮克吵醒，他恶狠狠地吼回去，“你他妈赶紧睡觉吧！”

“我睡不着。”皮克瓮声瓮气地说。

法布雷加斯甚至能脑补出皮克那副可怜巴巴的样子，眨着蓝色大眼睛无辜地看着他，“烦死了，没续约没续约！”

“还要多久啊……”

“操，这事我做不了主，那么多条款要商量呢，你又不是不懂！”

“啊！那我要怎么跟Sese解释呢！”

“你少了男人不能活？”法布雷加斯简直像个炸药包，恨不得把发小的脑袋揪下来。

“……”皮克悻悻地叹了口气，“你个处男懂个屁。”

“我操你妈。杰拉德·皮克，拉黑了，再见！”

拉莫斯又没来训练，皮克看着队长位置的空缺，随便交代了几句就离开了。

罗纳尔多摇摇头，“看看这衣冠禽兽的样子，啧。”

“男人嘛，都一样呗。”

“谁说的，我就不是！”

“哦？不喜欢卡卡了？”

“……”罗纳尔多被问得耳垂发红。

“心里一个，床上一个，差不多差不多。”

“……”罗纳尔多噎得搭不上话，他猛然发现，自打大三以来，卡卡退了足球队后，他没怎么见过他，也真的好久没想起他了。

他看着厄齐尔冷冷清清的侧脸，耳钉在阳光下折射出一抹刺眼的光，他也不记得怎么就跟这个人发展成这种关系了，他一直以为自己在这方面是有洁癖的，但是厄齐尔每次笑嘻嘻地拉着他的手往他腰上一揽，他就不太控制得住。

年轻男孩儿谁不是血气方刚了。他这样安慰自己。

“Sese真的没事吗？”罗纳尔多抱着球，用手肘推了推厄齐尔。

“我看他蛮好，吃嘛嘛香的。”

“我怕他是憋着不肯说。”

“拉倒吧，他是藏得住事儿的人吗，皮克不值得。”

拉莫斯从背后突然蹿出来，“你们在背后说Sese什么呢！”

“嗨，夸你呢。”

“看你这小气劲儿，又不是没了男人不能活。”拉莫斯翻翻白眼，“现在多好，想干啥干啥，一身轻松。”

厄齐尔跳下台阶揽住他肩膀，“对吧，恋爱不谈，逼事没有。”

拉莫斯点点头，“对了，你俩把上次我送的礼物给我，我拿回去退货了把钱还给杰拉德。”

“？”

厄齐尔和罗纳尔多对视一眼——

“那啥，今儿天气不错。”

“是哦，听说食堂出新品了，走吧，去试试。”

拉莫斯在背后大喊一声，“呸！我晚上去你们宿舍拿！”

皮克正准备下班，就收到发小的消息——“我签完合同了，续约四年。”

他精神一下就提起来了，刚输入一个“！”，厕所报就推送了消息过来：曝阿森纳队长法布雷加斯已完成续约，四年合同，队内定薪。

皮克把手机一收，朝着教学区飞奔去。

拉莫斯揉揉眼睛，伸个懒腰打个哈欠，好不惬意，哪有上课的样子，一副来喝下午茶的姿态。马塞洛揉揉他的脸，“下课了，回去睡。”

在楼下碰见皮克，拉莫斯只当没看见，扭身就走。

皮克也顾不上周遭的眼光，两步跨上去扯住拉莫斯的手臂，“Sese……”

“嗯？”拉莫斯抬眼看他，回了个不紧不慢的鼻音。

“我们……谈谈吧？”

“没必要吧，我还有事。”

“我能解释的，你给我一个机会好不好？”皮克几乎是在哀求他。

过往的学生纷纷侧目，还有好事者嬉皮笑脸打招呼，“皮克老师好！”

皮克却只是眼睁睁盯着拉莫斯，搞得后者脸上有点挂不住，他刚要甩开高大的加泰人，不曾想对方给他来了个激将法——“怎么，不敢吗？”

拉莫斯狠狠地瞪他一眼，“你也太瞧得起自己了，”我有什么不敢，他在心里默默起誓，一会儿不论皮克说什么，都不可以动摇。

“换个地方说吧。”

拉莫斯坐在副驾上，点了杆烟，烟圈吐在玻璃窗上，把车厢里熏得呛人。

皮克捂着鼻子，皱起眉头，“你什么时候开始抽烟了？”

拉莫斯平视他的眼睛，“昨天，这是第三根，”说着就露出个甜甜的笑容，眼里的光像碎钻，锋利的切口狠狠扎在皮克的心口。

“说正事儿吧，”皮克岔开了话题，却反复张嘴，最后不知从何说起，干脆把话头抛了出去，“你问吧。”

拉莫斯深吸了一大口烟，“我没什么想知道的，是你说要解释，没想好的话，我先回去了，你慢慢想。”说着就要动手拉车门。

皮克急了，探身过去拉住他的手，顺势把人搂进怀里，拉莫斯咻地僵直了身体，他轻轻推了一下皮克，从他怀里挣脱出来，“你注意一下，有话快说。”

“好……”皮克想了想，在短短三秒内决定把关于自己的一切和盘托出。

“我外公是巴塞罗那足球俱乐部的主席……”

“噗嗤……”拉莫斯一声嗤笑打断了他，“杰拉德，你咋还有王子病呢？有几个钱就敢编这种故事了？是不是那女孩儿是联姻对象，你推脱不掉？要给我讲一大出世家恩怨？”

“……”皮克挫败地垂下头，“可是，这就是事实啊……”

“无聊，走了。”

“你听我说完好不好。”

拉莫斯不耐烦地双手抱胸，“行行行，给你十分钟，我看你能说出什么花来。”

“Cesc，哦，就是法布雷加斯，我俩从小一起长大，十几岁的时候，他去英国了，我不想当职业球员，就念高中去了。我家里人一直很喜欢他，希望我们能在一起，不过他续约了，短期之内不会回西班牙。之前好几次的电话都是他打过来的，因为涉及到商业利益，我不方便说出去，一直瞒着你，实在抱歉。再之后，家里也知道了呗，非要给我重新安排，所以那天……”

“可你并不是单身，为什么还要去相亲？”

“哎，我是去拒绝的。”

拉莫斯点点头，“行，我知道了。”

“你……相信我吗？”皮克声音都有点发颤儿。

“也没啥信不信的，无所谓了。”

皮克攥紧了拳头，浑身上下透着紧张的情绪，“Sese，我真的很喜欢你，我会把家里的事都处理好，你相信我好不好。”

拉莫斯解开安全带，“相信和理解都不代表体谅，既然你有那么多无可奈何，那就不要来耽误我。”

皮克怔怔地坐在车上，目送拉莫斯离开。

拉莫斯敲开了罗纳尔多的门。

“这么晚，你来干嘛？”

“我来拿回礼物的。”

“……”

拉莫斯见他一副吃了屎的表情，捂着嘴笑出声，“行了，跟你说点事。”

“Geri认识法布雷加斯。”

“阿森纳队长嘛，那谁不认识，我也认识。”

“不是，是真的认识，他俩一起长大的。”

“嗯？”

“对，他说巴萨是他家的……”

“？他王子幻想症？？”

“……”

“那你赚翻了啊，巴萨儿媳，多好，实现以刷卡为生的人生终极梦想。”

“呕，Sese要靠自己！”他瞪罗纳尔多一眼，“说正经的。”

“嗨，要真是这样，那倒可以理解，豪门嘛，幺蛾子肯定比咱普通人多，只要他心里向着你就好啦。看得出来，他对你是真心的。”

拉莫斯摇摇头，“他拗不过家里，以后这种情形还会一再发生，即使他有意维护我，可我还是觉得没有被尊重。”

“哎，”罗纳尔多叹口气，一时不知该如何接话。

“如果是你呢？你男朋友背着你跟别人约会呢？”

“嗯？”罗纳尔多闻言，脑子里第一个居然闪出厄齐尔的脸，带着轻佻又孤傲的神情，靠，他不禁打了个哆嗦，不行不行，怎么会想到他！他甩甩脑袋，试图把这个念头抛弃了，却下意识地顺着拉莫斯的提示想了下去。

厄齐尔跟别人约会？

那可太正常了……

于是他说，“约就约呗，大不了我也约，约会对象那不是烂大街一抓一大把？”

“哦？不为卡卡守身如玉了？我看你是被梅斯带坏了！”

“喂！”罗纳尔多不满地反驳他，“是你做的假设，再说了，卡卡才不是那种人。”

拉莫斯和罗纳尔多坐在阳台的台阶上，秋风把少年的发梢吹乱了，心思也四下散乱地漂浮着。

分组训练的时候，厄齐尔闪身躲开了左路来的球，他一回头，就看见抓住空档的罗纳尔多一脚凌空抽射，皮球穿裆入网。

男孩儿冲过来把他抓紧怀里，心跳有力又迅速，“你知道我在那里。”

厄齐尔咬着他耳朵，“我后脑勺长眼睛了呗。”

训练结束，厄齐尔接过罗纳尔多递过来的水，“我听说南多要去英国呆几天。”

“嗯？哦，所以呢？”

“他后天一早就走，卡卡下午还要主持一个什么会议，不会跟着去。”

罗纳尔多听见卡卡的名字，愣了两秒的神，眼神恍惚一下，却没逃过厄齐尔的眼睛。

“干嘛跟我说这个？”

厄齐尔笑着拧紧瓶盖，丢进罗纳尔多怀里，“机会难得，好好把握。”

罗纳尔多失眠了。

“明天还要早起跑步呢，”他皱着眉想，为什么睡不着呢，厄齐尔的神情和话语在他脑子里过了一遍又一遍。

厄齐尔是轻佻惯了，但是把自己往卡卡那边推算什么呢，卡卡又不会搭理他。

左右睡不着，干脆问问清楚。

于是当厄齐尔收到短信的时候，露出了意料之中的笑容。

他跑到酒吧外面，拨通了卡卡的电话，“喂？卡卡，我今天又出来泡吧了，明早是不是有鸟叔的课，麻烦你叫我起床哦……”

好好先生哪有不答应的理，还劝他少喝点。厄齐尔难得乖巧地应答着，卡卡却无奈地摇摇头，知道他没有这么听话。

隔了好半晌，才回了罗纳尔多，“过来接我。”

厄齐尔没给罗纳尔多多嘴的机会，开门见山问他，“我那还是你那？”

每次都是象征性的询问，厄齐尔的宿舍是单人间，往往是去他那。

这次也没有例外。

“你想问什么？”厄齐尔吹干头发坐在床头，淡淡地开口。

罗纳尔多的手指在床垫上敲了敲，“睡吧。”

“嗯。”厄齐尔掀开被子躺了进去，背对着罗纳尔多睡下了。

黑暗里，一只手摸到厄齐尔腰上，他刚准备翻个身，男孩儿的嘴唇就覆盖到他耳垂上，闷声闷气地说，“虽然你这么坏，但我还是想抱抱你。晚安。”

厄齐尔愣了愣，脸上竟染了一丝红晕，他忍不住嘴角上翘，他动了动身体，找了个舒服的角度，窝在罗纳尔多怀里渐渐沉入黑暗。

罗纳尔多的生物钟照常工作，他早早就醒了，不知道夜里怎么翻来覆去睡着的，这会儿人脑袋拱在他怀里，两人的四肢缠得紧紧的，他刚准备看看时间，枕头底下的手机震动了几下。

罗纳尔多看着屏幕上的“KAKA”，有点不知所措，生怕吵着厄齐尔，想也没想就接了起来。

“喂？”他有点忐忑，对面却迅速抢了话，“Mes，8点了，该起床了。”

……

哦，原来这么晚了啊。

不是，等等，他拿错手机了？

“喂？”卡卡没听见回应，以为人没睡醒，又唤了一声。

罗纳尔多僵硬地把手机放到床上，一闭眼一咬牙，挂掉了电话。

没过5分钟，卡卡又拨了过来，厄齐尔感觉到身边的床垫抖了抖，他迷糊着摸到手机，“喂？”

“起床了，睡得这么死。”

“啊！”厄齐尔一个激灵，“完了，要迟到了！”他一屁股坐起来，“呜呜，卡卡你太好了，我马上过来。”

“刚才接电话的是？”卡卡忍不住问他，语气里满是调侃。

“什么？”厄齐尔一脸茫然地盯着罗纳尔多，用唇语问他，“你刚才接电话了？”

罗纳尔多慌忙摆手，连连否认，“没有没有。”

厄齐尔偏过头夹着手机，一边穿裤子一边回答，“克里斯说不是他。”

“哦，好的，我知道了。”卡卡尾音上翘，露出了然的神情。


End file.
